El despertar de Khan
by Kirk.Tk
Summary: "-Scotty bájanos...-Le dijo mientras se subía sobre la plataforma para ser teletransportados. Al estar sobre la superficie del planetoide se puso a explorar buscando al sobreviviente, pero cuando reconoció los restos de aquella destruida nave, una enorme cantidad de ira y miedo lo invadió. Aquella era la nave donde se encontraban Khan y su tripulación"
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba en el puente, sentado en su silla de capitán comiendo una manzana cuando recibió un comunicado de la flota estelar. Al parecer se habían reportado acontecimientos extraños en un planeta cercano a la posición de la Enterprise, y era su deber ir a explorar, y verificar que había ocurrido. En cuanto le dieron las coordenadas le ordeno a Sulu fijar la ruta.

-Sáquenos de aquí Sulu. -Le dijo antes de volver a morder su manzana. Tardaron solo tres minutos en arribar a su objetivo, y se sorprendió al ver lo ocurrido. Al parecer una gran nave había chocado contra un planetoide. El capitán ordeno que escanearan el planetoide en busca de sobrevivientes, aunque parecía poco probable que hubiera.

Aún así Checov obedeció las ordenes de su capitán. Y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando debió informarle al mayor que efectivamente parecía haber un sobreviviente.

-Bien, iré a investigar. -Se puso de pie y a los dos segundos tenía a su lado al Comandante Spock, recitando prácticamente todo el reglamento e informandole de lo imprudente que era. El capitán rodo sus ojos y suspiró. Pero luego se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Por eso usted irá conmigo señor Spock -Sonrió amplio viendo como el mayor fruncía el ceño, pero no se negó, al parecer era mejor acompañarlo que dejarlo bajar solo.

-Scotty bájanos...-Le dijo mientras se subía sobre la plataforma para ser teletransportados. Al estar sobre la superficie del planetoide se puso a explorar buscando al sobreviviente, pero cuando reconoció los restos de aquella destruida nave, una enorme cantidad de ira y miedo lo invadió. Aquella era la nave donde se encontraban Khan y su tripulación. Y si solo habia un sobreviviente tenía plena certeza de que era él.

No tardó demasiado en ver la figura de Khan salir de entre los escombros. Estaba herido, y solo. Pudo reconocerlo en sus ojos, si había algo que el joven capitán conocía era la soledad y el dolor. Aunque claro desde pequeño había aprendido que era mejor sonreir que tener que explicar el porque de su tristeza.

Todos sus instintos le decían que debía irse tan rapido como llego y dejar a ese mal nacido muriéndose allí. Era lo que merecía. Sin embargo algo en su interior, algo estúpido le decía que no era buena idea. Su misión era de rescate... Además si lo dejaba podría aliarse con los Klingon y si algo había aprendido de Khan en el pasado era que es mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo. Miles de cosas pasaban en su mente en segundos, debetiendose contra si mismo. Era un hombre de otro tiempo que acababa de perder a toda su tripulación, estaba solo en el mundo. Y como Khan le había dicho en algun momento, a pesar de querer ocultarlo tenía una conciencia, y esta le decía que no lo dejara.

-Khan... Lo siento mucho...-Le dijo finalmente al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Spock lo miró desconcertado, y Khan aún más. De repente se acercó a él de forma abrupta sin siquiera poder reaccionar, por un momento pensó que iba a golpearlo. Sin embargo no fue así, y además Spock ya se había puesto frente a él dispuesto a defenderlo.

El rubio colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su primer oficial queriendo tranquilizarlo y se paró a su lado observando a Khan.

-La flota me ha enviado, y dado el carácter de la situación...Esta invitado como tripulante de mi nave si le apetece hacerlo. De lo contrario simplemente nos iremos de aquí.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta de que no tiene una nave o tripulación pues no parece ser la mejor opción el quedarse. -No había nada que le dijera que podía confiar en Khan, y de hecho no lo hacía. Pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que al haber perdido a su tripulación considerara su oferta. Tenía que admitir que un hombre como Khan sería muy beneficioso en su nave, y pues por mas perturbador que fuera parte de la sangre de Khan estaba en su cuerpo, gracias a eso seguía con vida. Quizás solo por eso le debía un pequeño favor, y eso era lo que era su ofrecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan escuchó atento al joven capitán, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba su usual desinterés. A pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de haber perdido a su tripulación y su nave. Frunció leve el ceño al sentirse descubierto por Kirk. Se preguntaba porque siempre terminaba cruzándose en su camino aquel niño inmaduro.  
Estaba molesto, aunque claramente sorprendido por su oferta.  
-Creo que no tengo opción entonces...Capitán...-Pronunció aquella última palabra casi con desprecio.  
-No se equivoque Khan, siempre hay opción, y claramente puedo dejarlo aquí. -El capitán habló fingiendo desinterés, sin embargo en realidad esperaba que si aceptara su oferta. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que se uniera a él y su tripulación.

Spock al ver a ese tipo acercarse a ellos frunció el ceño, pero confiaba en el juicio de su capitán... bueno la verdad no. Pero a veces era acertado por mas ilógica que fueran sus decisiones, asi que se hizo a un lado sin alejarse de el. Miraba a khan con detenimiento, en definitiva no era alguien en quien debieran confiar, pero era alguien sumamente útil. Tal vez el capitán había visto ese potencial tambien. Ayudo a Khan notando la forma en como le colgaba el brazo de forma antinatural, sin importarle si le dolería o no, le tomo del antebrazo y los hombros y empujo el brazo hacia arriba volviendo a acomodarselo mientras murmuraba en su oido una advertencia a pesar de no ser algo que el haría al ser pacifista, hablo en su idioma natal, sabia que khan entendería su consejo de no traicionar a Kirk.  
Luego se alejo un poco viendo que le había acomodado el brazo y empezó la transmisión a la nave para que se lo llevaran dentro con ellos.  
El rubio se estremeció ligeramente por el horrendo ruido. A pesar de que Khan no se había quejado y solo hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, supuso que dolía mucho. Demonios a él solo le había dolido de ver lo que su comandante hizo.  
-Deberá ir con McCoy a que lo revise...-Le dijo antes de que Scotty los transportara de regreso a la nave.  
Claro que todos se sorprendieron al ver a Khan allí, sin embargo el capitán no se encontraba de humor para dar explicaciones y nadie le preguntó nada tampoco.- Bienvenido a bordo señor Khan...-Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y golpeo con la palma de su mano el brazo sano del contrario. Para luego encaminarse hacia el puente, debía ir a presentar el informa a la flota.  
- Spock, no lo pierdas de vista. -Le murmuró al Vulcano que se encontraba a su lado. Este solo asintió suave con su cabeza.  
Mientras Spock se encargaba de vigilar a Khan, y llevarlo a la enfermería, el se encaminó al puente.  
El resto del día había pasado bastante tranquilo, sin contar claro que el informe le había causado una jodida jaqueta. Realmente odiaba esas cosas.  
Suspiró pesadamente, su turno había terminado necesitaba descansar un poco. Quizás debería pasar por la enfermería y ver como estaba Khan. Aunque si Spock no había presentado ningun informe, supuso que no había nada importante que revisar ahora. Mejor iría directo a su habitación.  
Sin ir a cenar, solo fue a cuarto. En cuanto llegó se quitó su ropa y tomó un relajante baño.  
Khan había pasado varias horas en la enfermería. El doctor McCoy estaba impresionado con la rapidez que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse. De hecho le hizo varios estudios, y finalmente lo dejó allí para que descansara.  
Claro que descansar no estaba en sus planes. En cuanto estuvo solo salió de allí. Sabía que Spock estaba en el puente, así que se encaminó a la habitación del capitán.  
Introdujo el código en el panel y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Tan sencillo... Sonrió divertido para si mismo.  
Escuchó el ruido del agua, al parecer el joven capitán disfrutaba de un baño. Se vió tentado a entrar. Pero se detuvo, y en cambio se sentó en la cama. Lo esperaría allí.  
Kirk al terminar de bañarse rodeo su cadera con una toalla blanca, y salió del baño. La luz estaba apagada así que cuando notó la presencia del otro se llevó un gran susto.  
-Khan! -Exclamó, y casi por acto reflejo sujeto con firmeza su toalla.- Que demonios hace en mi habitación? -Lo miró algo molesto, pero mas que nada curioso. Sin embargo él no le respondió, primero recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. El capitán dio un paso hacia atrás, aquello había sido demasiado extraño. Incluso le había causado un pequeño escalofrío. En especial cuando una curva sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor.  
El rubio no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero claramente algo no iba bien allí.

* * *

**_Algo corto, pero al fin el segundo cap! espero no tardar mucho para publicar el próximo. Quizás lo haga lemmon...aun no se... Aun así, gracias por leer! n.n_**


End file.
